


Loki's Lover Or Foe?

by bellaswolo



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Blood and Violence, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Gore, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Thor (2011), Romance, Spies & Secret Agents, Superheroes, Triggers, Villains, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaswolo/pseuds/bellaswolo
Summary: Rhiannon is one of the best S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, who was assigned by the Avengers to go to Asgard and "befriend" the god of mischief and lies, but after the way S.H.I.E.L.D. and the world in general has treated her, she has her own sinister motive that made her accept their risky offer...Rhiannon will be a villain alongside Loki at the start of the fic, but will turn good, in order to save the universe.I do not own marvel or any of the characters apart from Rhiannon and ones I make up.This is a Loki x female character, also there will be fluff (maybe some smut) and violence, so read at your own risk.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader





	Loki's Lover Or Foe?

Chapter 1: Just Rhiannon

Rhiannon

A/N: This is my first fan fic on ao3, so there will probably be some issues. I do not own marvel or any of the characters apart from the ones I create and this fan fic is a Loki x female character, there will be fluff and violence, so read at your own risk. Also I'm sorry if there's a few grammatical errors and thank you so much for giving my fan fic a chance.

xxxxx

Even though the well lit ballroom was pact full of people, he chose for his gaze to land on me.

He was around 6'4 with curly, silky black hair and had a smirk plastered on his face, while he eyed me as if I were his prey, which is most definitely the case for him, but what he doesn't know is that I already know his intentions and I already know how I am going to win.

My gorgeous gown that I carefully selected to fit my body perfectly trailed along the floor as I walked over to the waiter, who was serving blood red wine and I took a glass from the tray and had a small sip, I didn't plan on getting drunk because I was told to not fail this mission, since the Avengers were counting on me, but I have my own agenda.

In the distance, I can hear confident footsteps, prowling towards me, causing me to automatically register who it was, however I decided to pretend as if I didn't hear anything.

"Did you seriously come here without a date?"Loki inquired.

"I don't need a date, my own company suffices."I answered.

"I would've thought it was rather silly to go to a ball by yourself, don't you think?."Loki snickered.

"I assume you're calling yourself stupid too, since I don't see your company anywhere."I snarked back at him.

The grin on his face faltered as he acknowledged that I were correct and his eyebrows started to furrow in annoyance, but then his expression changed yet again when he must've gotten an idea.

"Then I suppose we should fix that, hm?"Loki said, whilst extending his hand out, asking me to dance.

My plan was going better than I initially thought.

I gently slipped my hand into his, stunned by how cold his hands were and he led me to the centre of the room, where I would share our first of many dances if I don't mess up.

The piano started to play a slow rhythm and on cue me and Loki swayed to the music as his sapphire orbs observed me from head to toe, trying to gather as much information as he could.

"I know you didn't get an invite as you would've known that it was mandatory to bring a partner."Loki whispered as we turned to the side.

He knew I shouldn't be here, but I wasn't phased, since that was what I wanted. I wanted him to think he had the upper hand.

"And I know that I'm not interested in anyone here, but you."I cooed.

He cleared his throat and simply replied,"I'm honoured."

Loki then twirled me around sophisticatedly and pulled me back to him.

"I'm going to cut the act tell you why I am here."I started to explain.

Loki raised his eyebrows, whilst saying,"I'm listening."

"The Avengers sent me here to 'befriend' you and turn you good, so you don't cause anymore harm to anyone, but that's not why I'm really here."

"Then why would they send a mere mortal?"Loki spitefully interrupted.

Purposefully, I missed a step and stomped on his foot, causing him to wince a bit and twisted my foot, which made him scowl even more. I don't like it when people underestimate me.

"I'm guessing you're not just some 'mere mortal' then."Loki said with distaste on his face.

"Correct."I smiled as I took my foot off his and we continued to dance in sync with the piano.

"Wh-"Loki began to say.

"I'm a super soldier."I interrupted.

"To be even more precise, I'm one of the best S.H.I.E.LD. agents and no I'm not a black widow."I explained.

"Why can't I read your mind?"Loki said with a puzzled expression.

"I don't know."I dumbfounded.

Unexpectedly, Loki leaned in enough so I could feel his hot breath on my ear and whispered, "I'm usually quite fond of games, but that's because I'm not the under dog in most if not all situations, although I'm rather intrigued..."

"Rhiannon, Rhiannon is my name."I informed him.

Loki lifted his head and cocked his head the side, "Just Rhiannon."

It's too soon to be getting all personal, I need to keep him interested or am I just thinking this to cover up the fact that I've never fully opened up to someone before?

"Indeed."I lightly nodded and bowed as the dance finally came to an end.

"Well this has got to be one of the most tense dances I've ever shared with someone."I joked.

Loki looked at me half offended by my poor attempt of changing subject.

"Although it wasn't the worst by far."I randomly blurted out, before I could even think of refraining myself from boosting his ego.

I could've sworn that I saw one side of his mouth twitch up into a smile, but it was short lived as Thor came up to us both and boomed, "Hello my greasy brother!"

I immediately burst out into laughter and Loki grimaced, "Why you little!-"

"I think you'll find I'm very big actually."Thor cut in, while I began to laugh even harder.

Loki rolled his eyes and crossed his arms,"What is so important that you had to come over here and disturb us because if you weren't so incompetent then you'd see that me and Rhiannon are currently in conversation."

"Well I couldn't help noticing this beauty and I would like to acquaint myself with her, so if you excuse us."Thor grinned, pretending like he didn't already know me.

"Well I think you can wait as I am not finished with her."Loki said.

"I'll be right back, your majesty."I exaggerated.

Thor and I made our way over to a corner in this gigantic room, hiding behind a pillar to make sure Loki or anyone in general wouldn't be able to over hear us.

"How's it been going?"

"The Avengers' plan for me to be therapy for your brother?"I deflected.

"Come on Rhiannon, I know it seems like a long shot-"Thor trialed off.

"A very long shot."I added in, checking my nails.

"Yes, but I really think this could work, although it's very cliche, it's our last option, before he does something too catastrophic for me to be able to bail him out."Thor admitted.

I should feel guilty for lying to Thor and everyone else, however after everything that S.H.I.E.L.D. has put me through, I'm going to put myself first for once and do what I want, not what other people command me to do.

"Fine, I'll carry on to play along."I lied.

"I can't thank you enough, Rhiannon."Thor replied back, never imaging how the tables will flip.

"Just doing my job."I mumbled.

A job I never wanted to do in the first place, S.H.I.E.L.D. just saw potential and acted on it, without asking me whether I would like it or not.

"Even if my brother doesn't realise it, I do care for him very much and I wish I could help him more, although I don't know how."Thor said.

"We should probably return to the ball, before Loki leaves."I advised.

"Yes, you're right."Thor agreed.

Just as Thor finished his sentence I heard a yell come from the other side of the room, "When will you ever learn your place!"

"I was only voicing my opinion!"Another voice shouted back.

Then I heard the sound of metal clank onto the floor and the gush of red liquid splurging onto the floor.

"You can't just simply voice your "opinion" to a king!"Odin shrieked.

"But I am your son, not to mention a prince!"Loki snapped back.

"You need to learn some respect, leave!"Odin demanded.

In the distance, I could just about see Loki's face drop, but he still managed to put on a fake smile.

"Oh don't you worry father, I was planning on it."Loki beamed as he laughed and turned to exit the room.

Odin huffed and ordered,"Can somebody clean up this mess and everyone may resume what they were doing."

Thor given me a look and I got the gist of exactly what he meant.

I need to go after Loki and "baby sit" him.

Fantastic.

xxxxx

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I am also very open to feedback and criticism, however hate isn't welcome.

Have a good day or night :)

-bellaswolo <3


End file.
